Ruby and Jaune's Domestic Delight
by LeafyDream
Summary: Ruby and Jaune have finally started living together. They're happy beyond imagine, intoxicated by the love they share. Behind the closed door of their apartment, they are their true selves. Perverted, kinky, and sexual, but still very much in love.


**Ruby and Jaune's Domestic Delight**

Jaune and Ruby entered their new home together with beaming smiles. The young woman was held in her boyfriend's arms, carried bridal style as they pushed open their door together. He walked into the large apartment and began to spin around, laughing with her as they admired their home together.

"We have a home together!" Ruby cheered.

"We're home owners!" Jaune shouted.

"We're mature adults!"

"We're yelling way too loud!" The two laughed, nuzzling their heads together as Ruby peppered Jaune's face with kisses. He returned the gesture, before groaning.

"Okay, too heavy. Got to put you down." Jaune slowly placed his girlfriend down on the ground, and he sighed in relief. "You're surprisingly heavy for being so small." Ruby playfully smacked his arm, before the two looked around the empty room.

"This is our place," the silver-eyed woman uttered with disbelief.

The two had been dating ever since they defeated Salem two years ago. Now they had finally moved out of their respective homes, and were living together. It felt unbelievable, but it was happening…!

Ruby gave her boyfriend a radiant grin. "We have a home together! Come on, let's start bringing stuff in, we can start decorating everything together!"

Jaune nodded his head, smiling along with her. "Right behind you. Let's go."

* * *

Ruby and Jaune were the kind of couple other couples aspired to be like. Those who were single were driven to either hate the couple, or to find them sweet and awkward, but with genuine chemistry. An endearing kind of awkwardness. There was no in between, it seemed.

The fact that the two played such a huge part in Salem's defeat only brought more attention to them. As embarrassing as it was for them, they had been interviewed by magazines and TV show hosts, and almost everyone commented at how pure and wholesome of a couple the two were.

Many people saw them as the perfect couple, and they were, but what many failed to realize was what being a perfect couple entailed for Ruby and Jaune.

"Alright, kitchen stuff is in," Jaune sighed, carefully dropping the box full of kitchen tools and utensils on the ground. "I think that's everything from the truck."

"Yep!" Ruby's came from the bedroom, behind an almost closed door.

"Place is really coming together." Jaune washed his hands as he looked around the room. The empty apartment was filled with several boxes, most labelled with whatever content was inside. They were piled in different parts of the room, some open, a few even empty with their content decorating the room.

"Hey, Jaune! Can you come in here for a second?" The blond lifted up his head, raising his brow in curiosity. He dried his hands and walked into the bedroom, finding Ruby sitting on the bed they had just brought inside.

"What's up?" He walked closer as he looked at his girlfriend, noticing her hands were behind her back.

"I wanted to celebrate," she mumbled, avoiding his blue eyes. "So I found something in our… Special Box."

Jaune's eyes widened, and he turned around. In the corner of the room, away from the bed, was a small, opened box with two words written on the side of it. The words, 'Special Box' were written in black marker... The label was technically accurate.

It's just that the box was where most of their sex toys were hidden. That's what made it special.

"Oh?" Jaune walked forward and Ruby turned a bright pink under his stare. It didn't take long for him to realize that her hands were locked together by a pair of handcuffs. "Oh."

"Y-yeah. Um… I-is this an okay celebration… thing?"

The world would never know just how passionate Ruby and Jaune's relationship was. How intimate the two had been over the course of their relationship. They were in love, and while the rest of the world thought they were just a pair of naive dorks (granted, they were), they were also perverted, kinky lovers.

For example, Ruby loved bondage, and as luck would have it, Jaune loved seeing her in bondage.

"You know, we should probably be working on getting all of our stuff put away," he teased with a smile.

"Well, I've already locked myself up…"

"Where's the key?"

"In my bra..."

Jaune chuckled, before he got on the bed. He placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her lips. She moaned in joy, kissing back, leaning into his touch. Jaune opened his mouth slightly and licked Ruby's lips. She responded by opening her lips and taking the tongue into her mouth.

The two kissed for what felt like hours, just melting into one another. Their tongues were slowly slapping and rubbing against one another as their noses rubbed together, and Jaune's hands slowly went down from her shoulders and rubbed against her breasts through her thin shirt. He felt her bra, and the key hidden inside.

"I love you," Jaune whispered, pulling his lips away from hers.

"Love you too," she muttered.

The two smiled at one another, their eyes gleamed with the love and affection they shared with one another. Jaune reached down and pulled on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up until her breasts were visible.

Ruby had certainly grown up over the years. They weren't as big as other girls, but what they lacked in size, they made up for in equal parts softness and firmness. They seemed to defy gravity, even as Jaune undid the bra strap behind Ruby's back.

"You got better at that. I remember you used to have a hard time with bras."

"I had to. I love your breasts." Jaune pulled the dark crimson bra off of Ruby and he tossed it behind him, key and all.

Ruby's naked breasts jiggled as she took in a deep breath. She was blushing as Jaune placed his hands on her chest. He kneaded her flesh, pressing down on her tits, and she moaned, shuddering at his warm touch.

His fingers played with the small tips of her breasts, pinching her nipples. He pulled on them, making her bite her lower lip as pleasure struck her. Jaune admired her body, one hand playing with her breasts while the other moved down to rub and massage her flat stomach.

"What do you want me to do?" he teased.

"You know what I want," she pouted. "J-just do it."

"I love listening to you beg." His voice was low, almost like a growl, and it made Ruby shudder.

These were the sides that they could only share with one another. Ruby loved being submissive, she loved being confined, and pinned, and held down by her big, strong man. Jaune had a sadistic streak that he had been hiding for years. He loved seeing his lover, who was stronger and faster than him, in bondage. He loved having her at his mercy.

The blond man placed his hand on her pants, and he unbuttoned and unzipped them for her. He pulled the jeans off of her, and she did her best to help him. He dropped them off to the side of the bed, before looking Ruby over. She was almost completely naked now, with only her white, frilly panties on her body.

"Cute," he complimented, reaching a hand down to rub his knuckle against her slit. She moaned, closing her eyes.

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please, Master." That made Jaune grin, and Ruby leaned her head back as he rubbed his finger against her pussy. She tried to grind herself against his hand, and after a moment of thought, Jaune allowed her that mercy.

Jaune had one hand on her breasts, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh, while his other hand was playing with her womanhood. He rubbed four fingers against her inner thigh as his thumb rubbed against the clit.

Ruby continued to moan, and he could feel her wet arousal moistening her panties. She was getting wetter with every passing moment, and Jaune loved the sounds she was making. He stopped teasing her, pulling the panties off of her.

He saw Ruby's bush of black hair, but thought nothing of it. Some guys were disgusted by the idea of a girl going unshaved, but Jaune didn't have a problem with it. He loved that his girlfriend was simply true to herself. He pulled the panties down her legs, until they only hung off of one foot. He ignored it as he rubbed his fingers against her pussy, rubbing his knuckles against her folds as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

"Master," she cried, mewling his name as she humped his hand. "Please…"

Jaune pushed Ruby down, letting her lay down on her back, her hands caught between the mattress and her own body. Jaune laid down next to her, keeping one hand on her pussy while the other kept playing with her pussy.

He pushed his index finger into her body, thrusting it in and out of her. She moaned at his touch, arching her back and pushing his finger deeper inside of her.

"Master, please, I want to cum!"

Jaune's finger was like a piston, steadily going faster and faster. Two fingers now, pistoning in and out of her as one. He moved his head closer to Ruby's face, and he kissed her, and she happily kissed him back, her tongue licking away at his mouth.

The two continued to kiss as Jaune began to press three fingers into her, penetrating her tight, wet pussy. He kept finger fucking her, impaling her nubile body with his digits until she was moaning and writhing on his hand.

"Cum, slut," he growled into her ear. "I want you to cum for me."

"Ahh!" She cried out as she came, her body humping the air. Her body convulsed as the orgasms electrocuted her nerves.

For a moment, Jaune was worried about her wrists as her arms struggled to break free from her cuffs. Every time she began to relax, he would adjust his fingers inside of her, making her cum again, and again. The orgasms rocked her mind and body, until he pulled his fingers out and she fell limp on the bed.

"You okay, Rubes?" he asked, petting her head with his dry hand. She moaned a response, nuzzling her head against the palm of his hand. "How're your wrists?"

"Yeah. They're okay... That was really amazing," the dark-haired woman laughed, giggling as if she was an intoxicated.

"Ready for round two?" Jaune pulled on his shirt, tossing the top off of him as he began to unzip his pants. She nodded her head vehemently as Jaune got off the bed and dropped his pants and boxers. He tossed his clothes aside, and Ruby saw his erect cock throb before her. She licked her lips with a smile as Jaune got back on the bed.

"Fuck me," she begged. Good enough of an answer.

"I intend to, but…" Ruby blinked, before gasping as she was suddenly turned onto her chest. Her breasts rubbed against the sheets as Jaune lifted her butt up. He stood on his knees as he pecked her butt hole with the tip of his penis. "I need to punish a naughty girl first. A girl who ate the last of the Pumpkin Pete's last week."

"W-what? No!" Ruby whined, kicking her feet behind her as she pouted. She put on a show of defiance, fighting against Jaune, though both knew this was just part of their game. The fight, the 'punishment,' all of it part of their fun.

Jaune looked for an excuse to punish his lover. Ruby ached to be treated like a lowly slave. For her, punishment was a pleasure she was happy to earn.

"Fighting will only make the punishment worse," he warned. Again, it was all part of the show. Trying to set up an atmosphere and mood for the couple. Ruby wanted it bad. She wanted it hard and rough and she wanted it now as Jaune got on top of her, aiming his veiny cock for her ass.

He moved forward, slowly splitting her butt in two. He stretched out her hole as Jaune spanked that glorious, heart-shaped ass. Ruby moaned below him, and she screamed as his erection dug deeper and deeper inside of her.

The blond man moaned, closing his eyes as Ruby's tight, round ass squeezed his dick. He didn't let the fun end there, not by a long shot. When his body pressed against her, he pulled back his hips and thrust forward again. The famous Huntress whined in pleasure, crying as tears fell down her face and onto the bed.

For a moment Jaune hesitated, worried that he had hurt the woman he loved most, but then Ruby's butt wiggled on his shaft. She pulled away from his cock, before slamming right back down on the shaft. Ruby was fucking herself on his cock, and nothing would stop her from enjoying herself. Her body clapped his, bouncing against Jaune's muscular frame as she trembled and moaned.

Jaune slapped and smacked his girlfriend's ass, grinning as she rode him. He kept hitting her, enjoying the way he butt jiggled and how it slowly began to turn red. "I'm going to pump you full of cum," he moaned, her tight ass squeezing down on his rod.

"Do it!" She begged. "Please!"

The blond grabbed Ruby's hips, and he made sure she was pressed against him, and his dick was pushed as deep as it could go inside of her. He unleashed a stream of his cum into her, filling her with his seed. She buried her face into the bed, her muffled screams filling the room as she trembled.

Jaune slowly pulled out of Ruby, sighing in relief as he dropped his girlfriend, letting her go limp on the bed. She was panting, trying to catch her breath as he sat back and did the same.

"How was that?"

"G-great," Ruby whimpered, licking her lips. She tried to move her body, groaning as she pulled on her handcuffs. "You mind…?"

"Right." Jaune nodded his head, before he got off the bed. His dick was leaking cum still, and he tried to keep it from getting on the bed, before he picked up Ruby's bra.

"Uh oh."

"What?" she asked breathlessly. Ruby tried to turn her body to look at him, but she struggled, partly due to her sore ass and her cuffed limbs.

"I can't find the key."

Ruby's eyes widened as Jaune nervously laughed. "What?!" She tried to get off the bed, only to tumble. Her naked body fell to the ground, landing on her face. "Oof! Jaune!"

"I got you!" He quickly helped his girlfriend up, putting her back on the bed as she struggled to pull her hands out. "You okay?"

"Yeah… What are these cuffs made out of?! I can't break them!" she groaned, pulling on the plastic. She looked at her boyfriend, a spark in her eye. "Okay, Jaune, go get Crescent Rose. I want you to shoot the cuffs open."

"Or I can just look for the key," Jaune argued. "That way, the chances of me shooting you is not as high." Ruby pouted, pulling on the cuffs once more as she fumed.

* * *

Both lovers agreed that the mood was ruined after the 'key incident,' and they agreed to just cuddle the night away. The next day, Ruby stayed home to finish some paperwork she had, while Jaune left to pick up groceries for their new fridge.

The shopping trip went by without a problem, and Jaune stepped inside his home with a smile. He opened the door with bags in his hand, calling out to his girlfriend. "Hey, Rub-!" The young man froze, and he stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging out.

Ruby stared back at him, clearly not expecting him to be back home so soon, because she was naked. Not a single article of clothing on her body. She had been walking towards the kitchen when he caught her just… walking around, naked.

"R-?"

"C-close the door!" Ruby screamed, covering her breasts and crotch. Jaune gasped, quickly dashing inside and kicking the door shut. The short, silver-eyed woman blushed as Jaune put the bags down and tried to focus on his girlfriend's face.

"W-why are you naked?"

"I-I'm always naked when I'm home alone! I thought you knew?!" Ruby dropped her arms, but her eyes were on the ground. Jaune's face burned a bright red as he continued to fight with himself, trying to keep his head up and eyes focused on Ruby's eyes.

"When would I have ever learned this? We just started living together!" His eyes glanced down to stare at her beautiful body, before he quickly looked back up. It was too late though. Her gorgeous, supple frame was etched into his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I-I like walking around the house naked," Ruby muttered. "It's… freeing."

"Ah." He slowly nodded his head. The news of his girlfriend being a bit of a nudist gave him… mixed feelings. "T-that's okay, um… I'm done getting groceries, so I'm going to put them away, and-" His girlfriend stepped a step towards him, and Jaune felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Ruby?"

"You're hard," she uttered, as if surprised by the fact.

"What?!" Jaune's voice cracked and he dropped the bags as he tried to hide his manhood. His fingers brushed against the tent his erection had made against his pants, and Jaune knew he had just screwed himself over. "I-in my defense, you're naked. And pretty. Really, really pretty. I-mmph?"

Ruby kissed him. She pushed him against the door as his arms hung limp. Her lips gently nibbled on his, before she pushed her tongue into his mouth, licking and rubbing against his tongue. He moaned into her mouth, before gasping as her hand rubbed against his covered penis.

She licked her lips after breaking the kiss, grinning at her boyfriend. "You like what you see?" Jaune tried not to answer the question, only to feel her hand on his head. She pulled him down, forcing his eyes on her buxom breasts, making his resistance crumble.

He nodded his head, his scarlet cheeks only burning brighter as he was forced to look into Ruby's silver eyes. They glittered with mischief, before she released him and sank down to her knees.

"H-hey, wait a second-"

"Do you not want me to suck your cock?" Ruby teased, pouting as he nuzzled his erection through the fabric of his clothes. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"N-no! That's not it at all! You're gorgeous, I-I just… need to put the groceries away?"

"They can wait," Ruby replied, her fingers easily undoing Jaune's pants. The button came undone and the zipper fell down, before the pants and boxers followed with it, landing at Jaune's feet. "I'll only stop if you tell me to stop."

Jaune did nothing, only looking at the wall, cheeks still red, and his dick throbbing before Ruby's eyes.

"Little Jaune clearly wants my attention," she teased, poking the tip and watching the thick dick bounce up and down. She giggled, nuzzling her nose against the cock.

"R-Ruby, c-come on," Jaune tried to pull his girlfriend off of him, but she was acting oddly dominant at the moment. When he tried to pull her away, she just powered through, brushing her lips against the bulbous tip.

"That doesn't sound like an order, Master," she smirked, before she parted her plump lips and took his penis into her mouth. Jaune's legs were shaking as she downed his erection with practiced ease, pressing her nose into his own blond bush.

Jaune had to lean against the door behind him as Ruby sucked him off. Her mouth was incredibly soft, and so damn warm. Not to mention that his girlfriend knew exactly where his weak spots were. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of it, before sloppily combing over the urethra. Her hands rested below her naked body, before slowly climbing up his legs to rest on one of each of his thighs.

Ruby bobbed her head up and down the meaty rod, moaning as the sounds of her sucking filled the apartment. Jaune closed his eyes, and his hands that once tried to pry Ruby off of him, now fell limp. One dangled by his side as the other hand rested on her head. He didn't force her to quicken her rhythm. He was just along for the ride as Ruby took control.

The bell-shaped head rubbed against the inside of Ruby's cheek, and Jaune glanced down at her to catch her cheek filled to the brim with his cock. She looked oddly adorable as her eyes met his, and she seemed to almost smile with the penis. The beautiful Huntress opened her mouth, freeing the penis from its wet prison.

"Welp, that's that. I should probably get dressed!" Ruby laughed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jaune caught the rising Ruby and pushed her back down. She accepted the command with a knowing grin, clearly proud of winning her boyfriend over.

"What? Why? I thought you were all 'C-come on, R-ruby,'" she mocked, trying to look meek and innocent, before grinning knowingly. Her teasing was only fuel to the fire as Jaune flashed his hungry teeth for her.

"And I thought I was your Master, and you were my slave. When I give an order, you obey, remember, slut? I'm ordering you to suck my cock."

"As you wish, Master…" The dark-haired woman might have technically lost the argument, but they both knew she had just manipulated Jaune. It was brilliant, it was cunning… It was hot.

Ruby resumed orally serving her Master, bouncing her head back and forth on the thick, girthy erection. She sucked on the tip as her hands moved under Jaune, gently fondling his balls, massaging the cum factories that laid inside of him.

Jaune moaned, and he grinned as he dug his fingers into her locks. He started to really skull fuck her, holding her head like it was just a tool to pleasure himself. She moaned and choked on him, her eyes rolling into her head as slobber dripped down onto the ground.

Ruby hand to release his balls and try to steady herself by holding on to his legs. He was really going at it, and she loved it. She did her best to be worthy of the harsh reward. She sucked louder and worked hard on giving his cock a proper tongue bath, all by herself.

The penis rubbed against her mouth, teeth, cheek, practically everywhere until Jaune was cumming, and cumming hard inside of poor Ruby. The only warning she had was her boyfriend's grip becoming even tighter. She loved it when he acted dominant to her...

Jaune came, and Ruby happily accepted the meal. She happily swallowed the thick cum, feeling it sliding it down her throat before piling into her stomach. She moaned with joy, closing her eyes as an orgasm rocked her body, making her tremble and shiver.

The young man didn't release his girlfriend at first, and she took that as a sign that he wanted to be cleaned. Without a spoken word, she began to lick around the head, licking it clean of any left over cum.

After about a minute of cleaning, Jaune released Ruby and she pulled back, but she kept her mouth open so Jaune could see how spotless it was. The talented Huntress had made sure every last drop fell down her throat.

Jaune nodded with approval, before reaching down to help Ruby up like a gentleman. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the short woman kisses his lips. It was a quick peck, but Ruby was gone by the time Jaune touched his lips.

"Ah, Ruby!" The young man gagged, wiping his face as his dark-haired lover laughed at him.

* * *

Jaune sat at the dinner table as Ruby baked some cookies, thankfully with clothes on. The young woman had long mastered her mother's recipe, and both were eager to enjoy the sweet confectioneries. As she worked, Jaune typed on his computer, looking for gifts to give his girlfriend for the coming holidays.

"Hm." He clicked on link after link, skimming through ideas. Figures, clothes, posters, the usual stuff they'd enjoy together, but he wanted to get her something special since they were living together now.

He didn't really think about which links he was clicking on, he just kept roaming aimlessly for something to get his girlfriend when he read a product's name to himself.

"Thunderstick Supercharged Wand…" The young man blinked, and he leaned in closer, eyes wide as he realizes where he had ended up. He was looking at a vibrator. A very large, black vibrator. He couldn't help but read the description as his cheeks heated up.

' _Powerful and quiet…? Good for shoulders, back, and other spots?!'_ Jaune moved the mouse to close the tab, when suddenly Ruby touched his shoulder. He jumped, quickly yelping in fear as Ruby stood beside him.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"Y-yeah. What's up?" Jaune quickly closed the tab, and he tried not to look inconspicuous, making himself look extra conspicuous.

"I'm going to get my apron. Can you keep an eye on the cookies for me?"

"Sure! A-absolutely!" He nodded his head as his girlfriend stared at him, before shrugging and leaving him alone. Jaune sighed in relief, before looking back at the screen. Curiosity and wonder plagued his mind as his hand slowly moved the mouse. With a moment of hesitation, he reopened the closed tab.

He looked through the page, and he found more options down at the bottom. _Collar that says 'daddy,' on it, cuffs, lingerie… Wow. Who knew you could buy so much of this stuff online?'_

"Ooh, I like the collar." Jaune's eyes widened, and he would have jumped had Ruby not placed her hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back, finding her smiling down at him with flushed cheeks. "Hi."

"R-Ruby, I-" His voice was caught in his throat. Ruby was naked again, except not. This time, the only thing she was wearing her black apron, with a golden, vertical stripe down the middle of it. "Ah…" His mouth felt try as he stared at her breasts trying to burst free from the apron. It was wrapped tightly behind Ruby's back, keeping her breasts contained as Jaune ogled her.

"I-I've always wanted to cook for you like this," she mumbled, avoiding his sapphire gaze. "W-what do you think?"

"Y-you look… amazing," he whispered. "L-like a really hot angel."

"Really?" Ruby brushed a dark bang from her eyes, giggling. "W-well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch due to her embarrassment. For Jaune, that just made her more amazing, and wordlessly, he rose up and took her into his arms.

They kissed, and Ruby melted into his touch as her lips massaged his. She slipped her tongue out to lick his lips, before quickly pulling away. She placed a hand on his, and brought him to the oven where she bent forward, keeping her hands on the metal appliance. She could feel the warmth of the machine as she pressed her naked butt against Jaune's body.

The two smiled at one another, and neither had to say anything as Jaune unzipped his pants. His cock was already semi-hard, and rubbing it against Ruby's soft skin pushed it to its full length. He held his cock by the base and pressed it into her pussy, stretching her open.

She was already wet by the time he was thrusting into her. Jaune moaned as he leaned forward and placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing her chest through the thin fabric of her apron.

"Ah! Yes," Ruby moaned.

This was almost like the perfect picture of their lives together at the moment. They were in love, they were wildly, passionately in love, and they both felt that burning spark each time Jaune kissed Ruby's dark hair. They felt it as their bodies clapped together. They felt it as Jaune's fingers pinched her nipples through the apron.

For a few minutes, all either of them could hear were each other's sweet moans and the wet pounding of Jaune's cock fucking Ruby's cunt. The oven shook with each thrust... They were on cloud nine, separate from the rest of reality, only caring about each other.

They were madly, insanely in love, and they drowned themselves in that love as they came one after the other. Ruby dug her fingers into the metal frame of the oven as her pussy walls tightened around Jaune's veiny erection. The blond man buried his face into Ruby's neck from behind her. His semen shot into Ruby, coating the moist, inner walls of her womanhood, tainting it with his warm, thick seed.

Jaune clung to Ruby as the Huntress held them up with shaking arms. The oven gave a loud 'ding,' signalling that the cookies were done. As Jaune lifted himself off of Ruby, she looked at her boyfriend with a cheeky grin.

"Hey. Do you think there's going to be a bun in my oven?"

Jaune shook his head with a chuckle. It seemed as though Ruby had adopted her sister's sense of humor after all these years. "Well, I can certainly try putting one in, after we take the cookies out."

* * *

Another day, another night of laughter and sexual depravity.

Ruby was sitting on the ground by the couple's sofa, a frown strewn across her face as she glared at Jaune.

"Let me go!" she growled, 'trying' to break out of the fluffy, red handcuffs. The couple had to get new ones after that incident last week… "You won't get away with this, Doctor Arc!" she growled, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Ah, my dear Huntress, I already have. My army has taken over all of Vale, and the Huntsman are on the run. I know you know where their hiding spots are…"

Jaune walked towards his girlfriend, wearing a dark suit that he had fished out of the closet. He wore well, posing dramatically as he spoke to his captive audience. "Why don't you tell me, so that my victory can be complete?"

"Never. I'll never betray my friends!" she snarled, glaring at the evil villain.

"That is where you're wrong, Ruby Rose!" 'Doctor Arc' unbuttoned his coat and tossed it aside, letting it fall to the ground as he kneeled down before Ruby. He caught her chin in his hands as she continued to try and 'break free.' "You will. You will join me, and together, we shall rule the universe… as husband and wife."

"I'll never join y-mmph?!" Ruby's eyes widened as she was suddenly kissed by the 'mad scientist.' His tongue plunged into her mouth, swirling around her tongue. The Huntress could feel her cheeks burning red as she tried in vain to break the kiss, but his lips were sapping away her strength. She could feel her will to resist eroding against his touch…

Doctor Arc broke the kiss, gently petting Ruby's face as she panted for air. "I've always loved you, Ruby. I've dreamed of the day that you would love me back." He moved down her body, kissing her cheek, before going down her neck.

"N-never," Ruby whined, but her voice was meek and weak against his kisses.

Jaune just laughed against her skin, undoing her top's buttons. "You say that now…"

"S-stop," Ruby whimpered. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Jaune stripped her of her clothes, piece by piece. Her shirt, her lacy bra, her combat skirt, and finally her dark red panties. It was this last article of clothing that made the evil doctor smirk.

"Already wet for me, my dear? You're so eager." The evil villain undid his pants, pulling them to his knees and he rearranged his and Ruby's bodies.

Ruby laid on her back, her naked legs pushed apart by the bad guy's hands. The blond climbed onto the captured Huntress, who trembled with excitement, not fear. Arc rubbed his erection against Ruby's pussy, moaning as he slowly entered her.

"A virgin?" he chuckled. "I never would have thought. Saving yourself for me?" Obviously Ruby was far from a virgin, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the idea…

"Nooo!" Ruby moaned the words. They were almost slurred as her body accepted the large shaft with a welcoming, tight embrace.

The man kept pushing himself deeper and deeper into her, until her knees were pressed into her stomach and her feet dangled by her head. Jaune placed his hands on the ground by his lover's head, and leaned over the Huntress' face with a confident grin.

"It's not so bad, is it?" He leaned down and pecked the woman's forehead. She moaned in response, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Every thrust sent a jolt of ecstacy through her body as she simply relaxed under his pin.

"N-no…"

"I'm not so bad, am I?"

"Mmm." Ruby shuddered, slipping her hands out of the oversized cups to grope her own chest. She rubbed her fingers against her nipples as Jaune blinked.

"Uh, Ruby?"

"H-harder, Master!"

Jaune chuckled, giving up on keeping character as he continued to fuck Ruby. He stroked her slender legs, kneading her flesh with his fingers. She cried out in pleasure, gasping for air as her womb was hit again and again by his cock. She opened her eyes, and Jaune watched her eyes roll into her skull. Her tongue fell out from her mouth as she looked utterly mindfucked on his dick.

She screamed in pleasure as she came, her pussy squeezing down on his dick and bringing a load of his cum into her womb...

* * *

Ruby went through the 'Special Box' as Jaune groaned on the couch. "H-hey, Ruby?" He watched as she tossed a dildo out of the box and by his foot. "Can we take a break? I think we've had sex like every day for the last week. I need a breather. I don't have the stamina to keep this up…"

"Huh? Aww, come on, Jaune! It'll be fun! The edible underwear we ordered came in yesterday!"

"Did we actually order that?" the Huntsman wondered, before his eyes widened as a low banging was heard. "Huh?" The couple shared a look of confusion, before they both looked at the door.

Ruby walked over to it and peeked outside through the peephole, only to gasp and jump back. "Yang and my dad are here!" she cried, eyes wide with fear. A bark was heard through the sturdy wall. "And they brought Zwei!"

"What?!" Jaune jumped onto his feet and he looked around the room. Dildos, vibrators, gags, handcuffs… "There are sex toys everywhere!"

"Not so loud!" Ruby hissed, running to her boyfriend. "Help me clean everything up! Quick!" The banging continued and the terrified woman shouted back, "Just a minute! We're in the bathroom!"

"Ruby!"

"I-I mean, I'm in the bathroom!"

The two ran around their house, grabbing anything sexual they could. They did their best to throw the stuff either into the box, or hid it away behind something. They ran around as quickly as they could, with Ruby leaving several piles of rose petals on their floor.

"Not helping, Ruby," Jaune growled, picking up some rose petals and tossing it into their trash.

"Sorry!" The young woman came to a skidding stop, and she looked around the apartment. "Okay… I think that's everything. I'm going to let them in." Jaune nodded. Ruby flattened her clothing, before walking to the front door.

She opened it, and she opened her arms to greet her sister and father. "Yang! Dad! What are you doing here?!"

"Thought we'd surprise you with a visit, little sis! How're you and Vomit Boy doing? How's the new house?"

As Ruby spoke to her family, Jaune's eyes widened in horror. There was a pink, vibrator egg on the floor and a small remote beside it. Jaune quickly tried to kick the two items under their couch, but the two objects just bounced off the legs and slid across the floor in two different directions.

"Oh, come on," Jaune growled as quietly as he could.

Ruby led her sister and father into the house, but she froze in horror as she saw the vibrator egg on the ground. "C-come on in! Take a seat!" The young woman practically threw herself to the ground, planting her butt on the pink sphere.

"Uh… Why are you sitting on the floor?" Yang wondered, lifting her brow.

"It's… a really comfy floor?" Ruby answered. "S-sit wherever you want! Totally cool wherever."

"Yep! Totally…" Jaune felt his throat dry up as he watched Zwei run around the house, his tail whipping behind him. The blond's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the small dog pick up the remote with his mouth. His teeth scratched at it as he began to run around the house with it in his mouth. "Zwei, hey!"

Ruby let out a tiny squeak as she felt the egg vibrate under her body, specifically right under her panties-covered pussy. She ground her teeth and dug her fingers into the carpet as Tai blinked, looking around the room.

"What's that buzzing?"

"J-just some flies!" Ruby swatted at the air with her hand, her heart pounding as Jaune struggled to corner the fast and furry beast. "S-shoo, flies. Shooo…" She moaned that last word as her boyfriend grabbed Zwei and picked him up.

"Got it…" He pulled the remote out of Zwei's mouth, sighing in relief. He gently dropped the dog onto the ground as he glanced at the controller. He kept his back to everyone as his finger quickly dialed down the vibration intensity…

At first, Ruby was relieved. She felt the egg calm down under her, almost slowing to a halt. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't turning off, though. It was on its lowest setting now, gently rocking against her womanhood as she fought back a moan.

She turned to look at her boyfriend, and she saw his smirking face. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Ruby would have been mad if she wasn't so aroused. Her father and older sister were right next to her, trying to talk to her, and her boyfriend was teasing her with a vibrator?! What was wrong with hi-ahh…!

Ruby closed her eyes and shuddered slightly, holding her arms against her chest and rubbing her nipples as inconspicuously as she could. She opened her eyes to find her family members staring at her, and her already warm face burst into a bright shade of red.

"S-sorry. I'm just a little cold…"

Jaune sat beside his girlfriend and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled at him, their faces tinted a rosy hue as Ruby ground the ground under her...

* * *

"You are so lucky we weren't caught! My dad would have killed you if he knew what you were doing! That is, if Yang didn't get to you first."

Rather than being angered, Ruby fell on the bed with a laugh. Her boyfriend laid beside her, just as wracked with laughter as she was.

"Trust me, I thought that too."

"But?" She turned her head to face him as she rested on her pillow.

"Guess you just bring out that side of me," Jaune replied with a chuckle, doing the same to face her.

"The what? The Suicidal side? I hope not," she frowned, before she nuzzled her body closer to his. She rubbed her nose against his chin, his head just above her.

"No. Just the… crazy side of me. The fun loving rebel, I guess." He shrugged, and Ruby accepted the answer with a chuckle. "You make me want to do stupid, fun things."

"Still… It was fantastic! My family didn't even notice what we were doing! Part of me wants to try again, even though I know we shouldn't," she commented. " Maybe next time, we can try around your family."

Jaune just laughed at the joke, he hoped it was a joke, and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you had a good time." Ruby leaned in close, and gave him a chaste peck on his soft lips.

"I had an amazing time," she whispered, before she leaned in for another peck.

They kissed again, and this time Ruby took control rubbing her tongue against his mouth. He caught her tongue with his lips, sucking on it. They broke the kiss together, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Now that they're gone, still want to take that break?" Ruby asked, with a wryly grin.

"Hell no," he replied. "You've already got to cum plenty today. It's only fair if I get to cum."

"Mmm, yes, Master." The two kissed again, before their hands began to paw at each other. They groped one another's bodies as their lips met again. Jaune felt Ruby's breasts as her fingers stroked his chest.

The two could feel each other's heartbeat as they continued to kiss. Their heartbeats were steady, slowly beating faster as their clothes came off, and their naked bodies pressed together.

 **END**

This story was supported by a Patron on my Pat-reon. Consider supporting me on there to get your own stories made per YOUR request, and to help support my writing and being able to eat one a day and stuff.

I love you, guys, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I love mixing together carefree, romantic (and sexual) fun. Take care folks, and remember, you are loved.

See ya!


End file.
